Teppei Kiyoshi
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 木吉 鉄平 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 17 |wzrost = 193 cm |waga = 81 kg |urodziny = 10. czerwca (Bliźnięta) |grupa krwi = 0 |zespół = Shōei (kiedyś) Seirin |pozycja = Środkowy |talent = Prawo Odroczenia Pazur Imadła |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 53 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 19 |głos anime = Kenji Hamada }} Teppei Kiyoshi (木吉 鉄平, ''Kiyoshi Teppei) jest założycielem drużyny Seirin i jej poprzednim asem. Znany również jako Żelazne Serce (鉄心, Tesshin) oraz jeden z Niekoronowanych Królów. Wygląd Teppei jest bardzo wysoki, nawet wyższy od Kagamiego. Ma nieco długie brązowe spiczaste włosy oraz krzaczaste brwi. Jak zauważono, jego ręce są nadzwyczaj długie, co pozwala mu na zmianę toru lotu piłki nawet w ostatniej chwili. Podczas meczów gra z numerem 7. Charakter Teppei wydaje się być czasem głupkowaty, a nawet po prostu głupi. Pomimo jego płytkiego wyglądu, jest bardzo inteligentny i prawie zawsze coś spiskuje. Na początku meczu stwierdza, że jest łatwo, jednak kiedy gra instynktownie, jego rzuty są bezwzględne i bardzo profesjonalne. Jego hasłem podczas gry jest: "Chodźmy się zabawić~!".Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 82, strona 8 Według Hyūgi, jest bardzo uczciwym zawodnikiem. Kiyoshi jest bardzo opiekuńczy dla swojej drużyny. Jako że założył klub, ma wielką sympatię do swoich kolegów i przyjaciół. Jest gotów ich wspierać w tarapatach i chronić, jeśli są w jakiś sposób zagrożeni,Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 102, strona 18 nawet własnym kosztem. Historia W młodości, Teppei został wychowany przez babcię i dziadka.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 95, strona 17 Powód, dla którego nie mieszka z rodzicami jest nieznany. thumb|right|200px|Shōei kontra Teikō W gimnazjum, Teppei był członkiem drużyny koszykarskiej Gimnazjum Shōei, elitarnej szkoły pod względem koszykówki. Ze względu na wzrost i wytrzymałość, był jednym z najsilniejszych graczy, później znanym jako jeden z Niekoronowanych Królów, "Żelazne Serce" Kiyoshi. W pewnym czasie zespół ten musiał zmierzyć się z drużyną Gimnazjum Teikō, dominującymi mistrzami. Zostali tragicznie pokonani. Morale Kiyoshego spadły w błyskawicznym tempie, gdy ujrzał przed sobą górującego nad nim wzrostem i zdolnościami Murasakibarę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 157, strona 4 Teppei do dzisiaj odczuwa tę traumę w swoim życiu. Podczas pierwszej rekrutacji do Liceum Seirin, Teppei chciał dołączyć do tamtejszego klubu koszykarskiego. Szedł dostarczyć formularze, spacerując po korytarzach szkoły. Następnie podbiegł do Hyūgi i serdecznie go przeprosił, mówiąc, że zauważył tapetę na jego telefonie z Ray'em Allenem (znanym graczem NBA). Następnie zapytał go, czy także lubi koszykówkę, po czym stwierdził, że są do siebie podobni. Chłopak przedstawił się Jinpeiowi i zasugerował, by razem dostarczyli swoje formularze do klubu. Hyūga jednak zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że nie zamierza dołączać do żadnego klubu. Dodał, że w tej szkole nie ma czegoś takiego. Dowiadując się o tym, Teppei dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że powinni oboje założyć taki klub.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 95, strona 14 Jinpei odmówił i powiedział, że porzucił koszykówkę. thumb|left|200px|Teppei, Hyūga i Izuki Okazuje się, że Teppei jest w tej samej klasie do Hyūga i Izuki. Chłopak starał się przekonać Jinpeia do ponownej gry w koszykówkę. Kiedy znów próbował to zrobić, Izuki dodał, że także chciałby grać w koszykówkę. Następnie Hyūga odszedł, po czym Shun spytał Kiyoshiego, dlaczego wybrał właśnie Liceum Seirin. Zauważył, że mógł pójść do jakiejś elitarnej szkoły, ponieważ jest "Żelaznym Sercem" Kiyoshim. Teppei wyjaśnił, że Seirin jest blisko jego domu i to jedyny powód jego uczęszczania tutaj. Dodał, że tak długo, jak może czerpać radość z koszykówki, miejsce, w którym gra nie ma znaczenia. Zdradza, że tak naprawdę poświęca się czemuś, co oznacza zabawę w grze.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 95, strona 18 W pewnym momencie, Kiyoshi wraz z Izukim podeszli do Kogi i Mitobe'a, którzy twierdzili, że chcą należeć do klubu koszykarskiego. Teppei od razu ich przyjął i stwierdził, że razem z nimi mają 5 członków, licząc Hyūgę. Izuki stwierdził, że muszą też znaleźć menedżera i dodał, że zna kogoś, kto idealnie nadaje się na to stanowisko. Następnie on i Kiyoshi udali się do Riko Aidy. Poprosili ją o dołączenie do ich drużyny, jednak ta natychmiastowo odmówiła. Niewzruszony Kiyoshi ponownie poprosił ją o członkostwo. Dziewczyna zgodziła się, stawiając pewne warunki. Powiedziała, że nie zamierza być członkiem drużyny, która nie będzie starać się piąć w górę. Teppei z radością przystał na jej warunki i uradowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się Riko. Następnie chłopak powiedział, że jest zadowolony, dodając, że on i Aida są do siebie bardzo podobni.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 96, strona 4 Izuki stwierdził też, że Riko czuje wstręt do niewytrwałych ludzi takich jak Hyūga. thumb|right|200px|Konfrontacja Teppeia i Hyūgi Później, nowo powstały klub koszykówki wybrał się na kolację do Maji Burger, gdzie odbyła się dyskusja na temat pozycji poszczególnych zawodników. Kiyoshi dodał, że Jinpei tak naprawdę nie chce do nich dołączyć. Gdy to mówił, wspomniany chłopak właśnie wszedł do lokalu, jednak od razu uciekł na widok Teppeia. Kiyoshi pobiegł za nim i po pewnym czasie dogonił. Zabrał Hyūgę na boisko koszykówki przed szkołą, po czym wyzwał go na pojedynek solo. Stwierdził, że jeżeli uda mu się zaliczyć jeden kosz, to on przestanie za nim chodzić i pytać o członkostwo w klubie. Jinpei poczuł się podrażniony jego słowami i dodał, by go nie lekceważył. Gra się zaczęła i już w pierwszej chwili Teppei dominował nad przeciwnikiem, blokując wszystkie jego strzały. Hyūga przegrał w punktacji. Kiyoshi powiedział mu, żeby odszedł, ponieważ pomylił się co do niego. Dodaje, że lubi koszykówkę tak samo jak on. Opowiedział mu o smaku rozpaczy po przegranej z Teikō i o tym, jak się nie poddał. Jinpei zaczął krzyczeć, każąc mu przestać, jednak już w tej chwili Teppei wiedział, że Hyūga kocha koszykówkę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 96, strona 19 Fabuła Powrót Kiyoshiego Po raz pierwszy widzimy go podczas porażki Liceum Seirin w eliminacjach do Międzylicealnej. Mówi Riko, że zostanie zwolniony ze szpitala. Po usłyszeniu o porażce Seirin dodaje, że to jest właśnie coś, co sprawia, że podejmuje się nowych zabawnych wyzwań.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 52, strona 18 thumb|right|200px|Kuroko spotyka Kiyoshiego Tydzień później, Kuroko samotnie praktytuje rzuty do kosza po skończonym treningu. Strzela i chybia, po czym Teppei łapie jego piłkę. Mówi Tetsuyi, że widział jego możliwości i jedyne co jest w stanie zrobić to podawać piłki. Dodaje, że lubi ten styl gry, jednak zauważa, że Kuroko nie ma po prostu doświadczenia. Gdy chłopak pyta go kim jest, ten przedstawia się jako Teppei Kiyoshi, po czym częstuje go cukierkami. Gdy ten odmawia, Kiyoshi mówi następnie, że jest założycielem klubu koszykarskiego Liceum Seirin.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 53, strona 19 Wyraźnie wypowiada swoje imię i nazwisko w oddzielnym kanji, jednak Tetsuya nie reaguje dosadnie i nie wykazuje zainteresowania. Gdy Kuroko pyta, co tutaj robi, Kiyoshi wyjaśnia, że został zwolniony ze szpitala w ciągu tygodnia i przyszedł tutaj, by się rozejrzeć. Kiedy widzi zmartwioną minę Tetsuyi, pociesza go, mówiąc, że niczego od niego nie oczekuje i jest zainteresowany. Tłumaczy, dlaczego koszykówka ma różne pozycje i dodaje, że szósty zawodnik jest specjalistą. Kontynuuje, mówiąc, że nigdy nie widział tak skrajnego specjalisty jak on, jednak to jedyna rzecz, jakiej udało mu się dokonać w tak zastraszającym tempie. Następnie prosi go o piłkę, po czym rzuca ją do kosza, dodając, że jedyną osobą, która wyznacza jego limity, jest on sam.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 54, strona 7 Wychodząc, stwierdza, że Kuroko powinien mieć więcej wiary we własne umiejętności. Przed Pucharem Zimowym Puchar Zimowy Runda 1 Umiejętności Środkowy Prawo Odroczenia Szpon Imadła Dzięki dużym dłoniom Teppei idealnie nadaje się do pracy pod koszem i zbiórek. W czasie obozu treningowego rozmawia z Kategorą, o tym, co mógłby jeszcze zrobić dla drużyny. Kiyoshi trenuje nadgarstki i dłonie, by jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić przechwyt. Kategora poddaje mu pomysł na wzmocnienie tej umiejętności. Nakazuje mu trening poprzez łapanie przedmiotów o nieregularnym kształcie. Dzięki temu Teppei jest w stanie złapać nawet lecącą piłkę, co często wykorzystuje w czasie meczu z Yosen. Rozgrywający Ciekawostki Cytaty 'Będę poświęcać każdy dzień, by chronić wszystkich. Po to wróciłem' Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Teppei Kiyoshi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Seirin Kategoria:Niekoronowani Królowie Kategoria:Środkowi